The goal of the Gastrointestinal Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (GI-BBC) is to provide wide-ranging, high-quality statistical and bioinformatics support to the GI SPORE. The primary aim of the GI-BBC is to assist GI SPORE investigators in the design, conduct and analysis of laboratory and clinical studies proposed in this SPORE application. The GI-BBC will focus its efforts on assisting both the clinical and laboratory investigators in translating their pre-clinic studies into clinical studies by providing state-of-the-art experimental designs and analyses through statistical consultation and in collaboration with respect to methodology, feasibility, analysis, and reporting of clinical and laboratory studies. In addition, the GI-BBC will serve as an ongoing resource for all GI-SPORE Investigators. The Core will be led by Dr. Klein and staffed with three additional faculty members as co-investigators: Drs. Hao Wang, Rachel Karchin, and Gary Rosner. These GI-BBC faculty members have complementary areas of expertise: Dr. Klein in epidemiology and statistical genetics. Dr. Rosner in biostatistics and clinical trials. Dr. Wang in clinical trials and longitudinal modeling, and Dr. Karchin in computational genetics. Ms. Marianna Zahurak, a biostatistician in the Cancer Center, will assist Drs. Klein, Rosner, and Wang in statistical analyses. Centralization of statistical needs within the GI-BBC core will provide SPORE investigators with open access to a team of statisticians with the skill set necessary to meet the current and future goals of the SPORE in a cost-effective manner. In addition, it will facilitate communication across SPORE projects, aiding the translation of research findings into the clinical setting.